


【盾冬】红唇情缘

by Ansu_Moon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, 单亲爸爸, 彩妆BA梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansu_Moon/pseuds/Ansu_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary：阿富汗退役士兵、准单亲爸爸James Barnes，在与好友Natasha的一次周末会面中，偶然在时尚品牌Evanstan的彩妆专柜遇见了身为首席设计师的Steve Rogers，金发下的蓝色眼眸令他怦然心动，殊不知自己的红唇也给予了对方无限的灵感……</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary：阿富汗退役士兵、准单亲爸爸James Barnes，在与好友Natasha的一次周末会面中，偶然在时尚品牌Evanstan的彩妆专柜遇见了身为首席设计师的Steve Rogers，金发下的蓝色眼眸令他怦然心动，殊不知自己的红唇也给予了对方无限的灵感……

－1－

纽约的五月，正是一年中少有的几个好时节。舒适的气温令惯于蜗居在家的纽约客们也忍不住趁着周末，踏上了街头。James站在地铁口的台沿前，看着人头攒动的街道，不由得一阵心悸——自从退伍后，他已经很久没有离开过家所在的街区那么远了。就地折返的念头自然而然地冒出来，但立刻被他残忍地掐灭。两天后就是阵亡将士纪念日，他必须为此做些准备。  
所以当Natasha找到James的时候，看到的就是这么一幅景象——大大小小的牛奶瓶和零食罐被人依次排列在金属手推车的车底，两盒豪华加大版的兵人压在最上面，Barnes中士正一手扶着把手，一手抬着个绿油油的玩具公仔细细打量，像是在纠结着什么。  
Natasha定睛看了看，发现那竟然是缩小版的浩克。于是她无可奈何地挑了挑眉，踩着黑色的细高跟，嗒嗒嗒地走了过去。  
“要是我就不会给女孩子准备这样的见面礼。”她点评道。  
“Natasha，”James用余光瞥了一眼身侧的密友，认真地征求意见，“你觉得是浩克比较好，还是哥斯拉？”  
“Bucky，我敢说一个普通的芭比娃娃，胜得过你迄今为止买的所有东西。”她面无表情地回答，“我觉得你很有可能惹哭她，然后被轰出门，后天真的不用我陪你去吗？”  
James耸了耸肩，露出一个志在必得的微笑，“哥斯拉”和“浩克”被他一起放进车内，毛茸茸的身体马上占据了剩余的空间，“没有人规定女孩子只能玩芭比娃娃的。”  
“当然没有，我不是上个世纪的老古董，甜心。”Natasha帮着他推起推车，嘴里叹出一口长长的气息，“我只是觉得，对于大多数姑娘……十三岁的姑娘来说，芭比娃娃也许更能讨得她的欢心。”  
“不，亲爱的，Elaine不是普通的十三岁姑娘。”推车的滚轮不小心撞上了一筐打折促销的塑料玩具枪，James弯下腰把它们小心地放回原位，滑到额前的几捻头发刚好遮住了他眼里聚起的严肃和沉郁，“自从她在听到她父亲的噩耗后，只对我哽咽着说了一句 ‘他是个英雄’，我就知道她是个不一般的女爵士。”  
Natasha担忧地看着好友逐渐带上了悲伤的脸庞，故作轻松地接过话头：“我们的女爵士可不会想看见她的骑士成天蹙着眉头，白白浪费了他那张迷得倒半个纽约城的姑娘的皮囊。”  
两人对视了几眼，齐齐微笑起来。

因为时值周末，商场里挤满了举家来添置生活用品的市民。James和Natasha在收银台前耐心地等候了十多分钟（进行了一场关于Elaine的卧室到底使用什么颜色的床单的争论），才轮到他们结账。金发碧眼的男收银员手忙脚乱地为他们打包好两大袋商品，递上零钱。接过的瞬间，Natasha抛出一个飞吻，惹得他涨红了脸，James则在一旁看好戏般的抱起臂膀。  
类似的情景很快就出现了第二遍、第五遍、第八遍……之前鲜有见面机会的两位工作狂人，利索地采购着待购清单上的每一样物品，熟练得如同早已配合了不下百次。仅仅四十分钟后，圆珠笔蓝色的划痕就划过了单尾的最后一项。  
弹簧发出清脆的喀哒声，Natasha放下手中的列表，感慨地对几乎全身上下都挂满了各家购物袋的James说：“现在，她可以想怎样就怎样啦，她可以今天做公主、明天做船长、后天做海盗……她的Barnes爸爸，差不多给她搬去了整座神秘岛，想要什么都可以为她打造出来。”  
James吸了吸藏在牛皮纸袋后面的鼻子，一言不发，将要荣升家长的荣耀感却不可避免地浮到面上。Natasha盯着他看了好一会儿，在他有些不自然地别过身时，嗤笑出声，“走吧，Elaine的事情忙完了，是不是该陪陪我了，Barnes中士。”  
“如你所愿，女士。”James站直身子，敬了一个无形的军礼。灰绿色的眼睛慵懒地上扬，粉色的舌尖溜出唇缝，滑过泛红的唇角，让Natasha寻到了他上战场前熟悉的俏皮和性感。  
在Natasha的强烈要求下，两个人把买到的东西通通寄存到了存放中心，然后挨家挨户地扫荡商场里的点心店。James本不怎么喜欢那些甜腻腻、五颜六色的马卡龙或奶油蛋糕，但看一向以减肥为不可停歇的生命目标的Natasha都吃得前俯后仰，还是挽起了袖子，跟着大快朵颐。  
茶水混糖下肚的时间在他们走进第三家面包工坊时戛然而止，Natasha望着被白炽灯打得略微反光的冷藏柜，问了James一个极为严肃的问题——“我的口红还在吗？”  
从不阅览任何彩妆广告和时尚杂志的Barnes中士怔了三秒才反应过来，她问的是颜色还在吗，而不是包里的限量口红有没有被偷走。他非常尽职尽责地从各个角度观察之后，实事求是地回答道：“如果把你的嘴巴比作一面墙，那现在上面长满了菌斑（没擦干净的抹茶粉）和秋天的红丝草（堆积在一起的唇膏）。”  
Natasha“啊”地惨叫了一声，飞奔进卫生间。

再见到她时，Natasha原本魅惑无比的大红唇变成了朴素的暗玫瑰。James一边把餐盘里剩下的半块霜糖饼干往嘴里塞，一边若有所思地朝她竖起大拇指。  
Natasha将化妆包甩上圆桌，气势汹汹地宣布道：“我要买新的口红！”  
James赶忙加上另一个大拇指。  
“去他妈的加班，去他妈的神盾！”  
James啪啪地鼓起掌以示赞同，鼓起的腮帮随之抖动。并且不等Natasha进一步下达指令，就跳起来主动帮女王拎好了小牛皮包。  
事实证明这是个极为明智的表现，为了奖励他的绅士和体贴，他们得以把选购的范围限定于此时所在的商场之内，免去了再一次的奔波之苦。James亦步亦趋地跟在Natasha身后，杀向一层的彩妆专区。  
然而还未走进去，各式各样的香味就交织在一起，铺天盖地袭来，熏得James止不住地眨眼。  
感受到了他放慢的步伐，Natasha回过头，同情地勾上他的臂弯，但仍旧坚定不移地迈出了下一步。  
两个人左拐右拐地穿梭在狭窄的过道上，几次询问后，总算找到了她钟情的品牌。身着白色连衣裙的导购满脸笑容地迎上来，带她去挑选色号。James头晕脑胀地看着黑色展示柜上密密麻麻的艳色小方块，决定还是找个角落静静待着为妙。  
他快步移动到了柜台外，倚着墙根，双眼四处扫视，寻找吸烟区。一阵欣喜若狂的尖叫吸引了他的目光。他看过去，发现黑压压的人群封围了一家角落处的品牌——Evanstan。  
女顾客兴奋的呐喊时不时爆发出来，James眯起眼睛，视线越过数个头顶和手忙脚乱地维持秩序的保安。聚光灯下嵌着一圈光晕的金色撞进他的眼球，他屏息了三秒，接着，安静的心脏为那璀璨的蓝眸狂跳了起来，满脑子都充斥着同一个念头。  
上帝，他是谁？

 

————————————————————————  
tbc


	2. －2－

众人皆知，James Barnes是个Gay。不管是青涩的学生时代还是硝烟弥漫的部队生涯，他从未掩饰过自己的性取向。因此当他意识到，胸腔里多年以来都平静得宛如一滩死水的老伙计，正以不正常的节奏砰砰地跳动着时，“一见钟情”四个字眼立即浮现在了他的眼前。  
脸颊的温度条件反射地急速攀升，James愣愣地看着不远处的那个男人，生平第一次感受到了丘比特之箭的力量。  
夹在指缝间的香烟已然落于米白色的大理石地面，待他后知后觉地捡起，烟头却浸了水。恰好路过的商场员工见状，连忙靠近几步，贴心地为他指出了吸烟区的方向。James望了望半湿的烟卷，又望了望那颗晃眼的金发脑袋，一时哑口无言。  
沉默半晌，他板起濒临失控的面容，貌似心不在焉地问道：“那边有什么活动吗？”  
微笑着的女员工回头看了一眼，先前仅是礼节性的笑容一下子灿烂起来，“那是Evanstan这季的线下活动之一，指派品牌里的数位高层设计师亲身到商场专柜体验导购工作，以便更好地了解顾客的需求、汲取灵感。”  
念完模式化的公关词，许是James脸上未消的红晕太过可疑，她又意味深长地补充道：“派到我们这里的是首席设计师，Steve Rogers。您可能不知道，他现在在时尚圈里，堪比“美国队长”，不少女顾客一大早就来排队侯着他了。”  
英俊多金的“美国队长”，James抿起嘴唇，闷闷地想，那他十有八九已有美丽的“卡特特工”了。  
像是看穿了James的心思，热心的女员工欲言又止了几秒，神秘兮兮地往前凑道，“可惜，我听说他是个Gay。”  
James发誓，他从未听过如此悦耳的一句八卦。

在这之后，他们继续聊了七八分钟，话题自然是围绕Steve的情感生活而转。James起初还有所顾虑，认为背后说人闲话实在不太道德，何况当事人还在几米开外，所以只是配合地点点头、偶尔问些模模糊糊的问题，但后来大概是对Steve的求知欲实在太强，也就抛下原则，抓紧时间打探更多的消息。  
等Muriel（从她的胸牌上看到的）离开时，James差不多听完了Steve踏入时尚圈后的所有恋情和绯闻。最终结论是，Steve Rogers是个彻头彻尾的黄金单身汉，以及，为了即将升级为单亲爸爸、向往恬静生活的Barnes中士着想，James最好与他保持现有的距离。  
这无疑是个非常让人沮丧的论断。James尚未开始的爱情，早早就胎死现实之腹、理智之海。  
James自嘲般的摇摇头，丢掉被捏得面目全非的香烟，老老实实地回到了刚刚选定色号的Natasha身边，刻意调整过的神情说不出的欲盖弥彰。好在Natasha忙于核对货品，没有注意到。  
拿着单子的导购笑得快要合不拢嘴，待她确认完毕，赶紧陪这位天降的大客户去买单。  
James坐在高脚凳上，叹息一声，默默地自我安慰。等她的女王喜形于色地归来时，勉强扯起嘴角，一跃而下。  
Natasha大步流星地走上前，毫不客气地指挥着James拿起一个个系上了蝴蝶结的包装袋，再忙不迭地拉着他的袖口朝外赶。  
James被拉得踉跄了一下，无奈地问道：“请问你是急着去领强力球的超级大奖吗？怎么样，考虑分我一点？”  
Natasha冷笑着回头瞥了瞥他，眼神无比幽怨地说：“没有亿万大奖，倒是有神盾的紧急会议大礼包，今明两天，买一赠一。”  
双倍福利，James腹诽道。

两个人堪比田径赛跑地冲回存放中心，领了那堆寄存尚不足三小时的新家当，又马不停蹄地往地下停车场跑。好不容易坐进Natasha那辆黑色的克尔维特，却接到了Fury的新一条通知——会议推延，日期待定。  
James忐忑地看着Natasha徒然捏紧了手机屏幕，生怕她一个冲动就把它抛去窗外。  
十余秒的沉寂后，她倏地长松一口气，收回了无辜的手机。  
James静静地等她开口抱怨或者咆哮，但她一言不发地朝后排探过头，翻了几翻袋子，弄得硬纸壳窸窸窣窣地响。屁股落回皮椅，Natasha抬起头，有气无力地对James说：“我们落了一个袋子在那家彩妆店里了。”  
嘴巴开合了好几次，James搭上她的肩头，憋出一句，至少现在去拿还不晚。  
一改之前争分夺秒的架势，这一回，他们慢吞吞地挪回商场，James坚持不懈地给Natasha讲了几个老掉牙的笑话，才成功逗乐她。踏进彩妆区的侧门时，她已恢复如常。  
熟悉的香味再度飘来，James偷偷瞟向Evanstan的位置，发现扰攘的粉丝和客户终于排出了四条长短不一的队伍，分别通向站在里面的四位导购员。最长的那条毋庸置疑地属于Steve。  
James出神地凝视着他挑起一个棕发女孩的下巴，攥在手里的口红像巫师的催眠棒，令人心甘情愿地掏出一颗赤诚之心。  
压抑下去的爱意蠢蠢欲动，James倒抽一口冷气，决定不再看他。但一转回眼球，又对上了Natasha诡异的审视，那种能够看透你所有深埋心底的小秘密的目光。  
James本能地哆嗦了一下，再弥补似的咧出一个迷糊的笑容，好像真的摸不清他的好友干嘛这么瞧着他。  
下一秒，Natasha由衷地感叹道，大抵被爱情撞晕了头脑的人，都会变成这副模样，即使对方是Barnes中士、Winter Soldier。  
James绷紧的面部肌肉慢慢放松，他摸摸鼻子，有些难堪地解释：“他是挺性感的……我想他够格做我的性幻想对象。”  
Natasha眨眨眼睛，“仅限于此？”  
James沉声，“仅限于此。”  
“哦，”Natasha高深莫测地说，“事实上我认为，生命的意义在于不断进行新的挑战。全新的恋情，也是其中之一。”

James一直都清楚，Natasha是个不止于嘴上功夫的实干家。所以转眼间，就没得商量地把他拉进那条蜿蜒的长龙里，也不足为奇。James望了望至少与他相隔八十号人的另一位男主角，露出求情的神色。  
但Natasha残忍地说：“狗狗眼也没用。Bucky，如果你敢跑，我就打爆你家电话，顺便告诉Elanie，她的继父是个十足的胆小鬼。”  
James心如死灰地目送她走远，去取那袋惨遭遗忘的唇膏，无比悔恨自己当时没有清点包裹的数量。  
排在前面的女孩叽叽喳喳地和同伴讨论着Steve的种种，Steve的身高、Steve的体重、Steve爱穿的颜色、Steve的前女友……以及，Steve的尺寸。  
队伍以五分钟一步的速度往前推移，James抱着手臂，竭力将那些不知她们从哪儿里听来的数据甩出大脑，按捺不下的桃色画面却愈加生动、清晰。  
James咳嗽了一声，收回下巴。大谈特谈的姑娘们果然应声降低了分贝。但没多久，一阵暧昧的笑声又齐刷刷地响起，混着诸如“这样的白马王子绝对男女通杀”的评价。  
James的头埋得更深了些，是啊是啊，男女通杀。


	3. －3－

化完第十八张脸的时候，Steve的面肌因过久的微笑，抗议似的微微抽搐起来。同为导购的Tim猫着身子走到他身后，压低音量问他是否要去休息休息、用点午餐。Steve撩开袖口，看了一眼手表，惊觉已近十四点了。  
他为难地望了望已等侯一个早上、将将排到队首的妙龄女子，空落落的胃部尴尬地咕咕叫着，让他狠下心肠接受了同僚的友好建议。  
接收到信号的保安们立时围过来，隔开了Steve和越来越长的队伍。如他所料，还未等他们开口解释，人群立刻就一片怨声载道，临时赶来支援的商场经理帮衬着发下一份份小礼品，冲天的愤慨和沮丧才稍稍有所好转。  
人们慢慢散开，Steve叹了一口气，揉揉酸痛的手腕，准备从挨着柜台的员工通道撤退，但一串急促的脚步搀杂着三两句微弱的嘟囔，由远至近，打断了他的计划。  
由于保安的阻拦，步子只能停在台缘前。Steve有些挫败地重新扬起笑容，缓缓抬高低垂的脑袋——一朵玫得惊心动魄、美得不可方物的玫瑰绽放在他的视野之中。Steve怔怔地盯着那朵玫瑰，多年以来都平静得宛如一滩死水的心脏，以极快的速度，冲撞起排排肋骨，撞出一声意义不明的闷哼和醒转过来的倒抽气。  
嫩红色的舌头不安地自唇角滑过半片唇瓣，再从唇间消失不见，给娇艳的玫瑰添上了晶莹的水光。Steve艰难地咽下一口吐沫，然后因面前女子的哑然失笑，狼狈又慌张地挪开自己过于赤露露的视线。  
“Steve Rogers先生，”她清了清嗓子，用带着点讨好的语气说，“我知道你需要休息，我也很抱歉，但是你看，先生，我们已经等了很久了。我们不住在这个城市，千里迢迢……”声音戛然而止，像是被谁狠戳了一下。  
Steve眨眨眼，先前受惊的蓝眸轱辘地打个转，对上两条竖起的眉，和一双满是局促的湿漉漉的绿色眼睛。顿时，黄金单身汉Rogers先生，明白自己恋爱了。

没有丝毫迟疑，Steve将他们迎进了柜台，领到摆满瓶瓶罐罐的新品展示架前。一轮无声的深呼吸后，他含笑问道：“想看点什么呢，女士？”  
红发的女子没说话，只应声拿起离手最近的一瓶喷雾，在眼皮下转个圈，又放回去，再拿起下一瓶。Steve偷偷瞟向“玫瑰”，脸上红扑扑的，和着唇色，很是好看。他听见女子念出产品包装壳上密密麻麻的法语，猛然想到，噢，他们是一起来的，一男一女！  
懊悔和失望的冰水瞬间浇透了Steve，浇灭了他心尖的火苗。头皮下已被爱情搅成一团的思绪，不仅没有恢复“理智”的原状，还因此变得更为乱糟糟。  
“玫瑰”的爱人问：“这是针对什么肤质？”  
酸涩洗刷着Steve的口鼻，他没力气看，随口答道：“混合性，女士。”  
她轻轻地吸了一口气，仿佛是为Steve不像寻常的导购那样借机大谈特谈，推销新品而惊讶。  
再开口时，她请求道：“给我化个妆吧，全套的那种，Rogers先生。一会儿我还得去见我的男友。”  
Steve愣了愣，微不可察地摇晃着的身体怔在空气里，直到颓唐的大脑咀嚼透这句话隐藏的含义后，熄灭的亮光再次跃入了眼眶。  
“男友？”他尽力作出随口一问的模样，变调的尾音却还是显露了一点失而复得的喜悦。  
她苦恼地说：“是的，Rogers先生。我的男友三个半小时后会到商场外接我，然后一起去第五大道上新开的一家三星米其林餐厅用晚餐。原本我以为只是寻常的约会，结果他刚给我传简讯说他父母也会来，所以我觉得还是该化个妆……”  
据此总结，她不是“玫瑰”的女友。  
“Bucky，对不起啦，还得陪我化妆。”她撒娇似的笑着扭头道。  
“玫瑰”竟叫Bucky。Bucky，真是好名字，极配他小鹿般灵动的眼。Steve看向Bucky，他也刚好看来，不经意间成了一个对视。Steve的心温柔得呻吟起来，嘴上说：“那劳烦Bucky先生……”  
“Bucky就好，”他出声打断道，“不用叫先生。”  
“好的，Bucky，”Steve掩着拉近距离的雀跃说，“很快就好。”

仅该二十分钟的化妆时间被硬生生拖到了一个多钟头，就这么漫长的一个多小时，Steve不但没化出个堪比时尚大片的精致妆容，还不小心化歪了Natasha的眉毛——由于Bucky的一个小玩笑。最初的讪讪和试探过后，两人没费什么功夫就找到了共同话题，迅速熟络起来。  
Steve得知了Bucky是个从阿富汗战场退役的美国士兵，谈得一手好钢琴，对戏剧兴趣浓厚，因阿加莎的《谋杀启事》与Natasha相识，也诉说了自己青春期的羸弱、初入彩妆圈的糗事和对成为漫画家的渴望。谈到午夜如何与那些飘渺易逝的灵感相搏斗时，Steve的余光不由自主地瞥向Bucky翕动的嘴巴，第九百九十九次为它的美丽惊叹。他说：“如果我能早一点遇见你，Buck，我想我就能免去大半为色彩烦破头脑的时间了。”  
Bucky愣了几秒，接着展现出如浴春风的微笑：“哈，很高兴能为你提供点派得上用场的灵感，设计师。如果你把节省下来的黑咖啡用国家邮政给我寄过来的话，就更好啦。”  
Steve贪婪地盯着他眼角可爱的三道笑纹，笑意更加明显，“比蜗牛还慢的邮政？至少得加钱发联邦速递吧。”  
“那还不如直接请他喝一杯。”完全不知自己的眉毛已惨遭“祸害”的Natasha半开玩笑地插嘴道。  
两人的睫毛都快速扇动起来，看彼此一眼，又不好意思地移开。  
Steve揣着自己打鼓似的心脏，将额前金色的碎发捋成一个顺边，手快放下时，又重复一次。  
“那待会儿可以请你喝杯咖啡吗？”他忐忑地邀请道，“或者下午茶，杏仁蛋糕之类的。我知道楼上有一家很棒的餐厅。”  
Bucky眨眨眼睛，平静的鼻息有点芜杂，“待会儿？”  
Steve跟着眨眼，喷出一口状似慵懒实则紧张的吐息，“就当午饭吧。你……有空吗？”  
零点三秒的犹豫后，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，嗫嚅道：“有啊，当然……有的。”  
Natasha噗嗤笑出声，“天啊，我以为一块史密森尼博物馆的化石就够令人叹为观止的了。”  
Steve顺着她的话说下去：“那恐怕你得付双倍门票费了，女士。”

尽管因为某些心知肚明的原因，Steve的化妆服务出现了百年一遇的差错，Natasha还是慷慨地扫走了一整个系列的新款彩妆。填写完会员资料卡，她顺手捞走Steve的名片，以约会提前为故，笑嘻嘻地闪人离开，徒留两位英俊的男士在众目睽睽下故作镇定地互相凝视。  
这次他们没有再尴尬地躲避对方的打量。  
Steve笑笑，温和地提议，那我们走？  
他的心已不再慌乱，难捱的高温退下，取而代之的是道不尽的柔情和温暖。


	4. －4－

斟酌再三后，James还是给Natasha打了电话。微凉的水珠溜过一绺绺深栗色的头发，落到搭在肩头的毛巾上，很快就透过几层褶皱，濡湿干爽的领口。  
James揪起毛巾的一角，胡乱揉了把后脑勺，将之丢进墙根处的脏衣篓里。回铃音有节奏地传来，拉长的嘟嘟声使淋浴后变快的心跳逐渐趋于平缓。  
就在人声语音提示响起前最后几秒，Natasha终于接了电话。  
“甜心，告诉我，你是躲在他家卫生间里，还是酒店卫生间里给我打的这个电话？”她不怀好意地笑道。  
“都不是。我在我家卫生间。”James木然回答，“一个人。”  
Natasha的笑声蓦地收住，一时间只剩清冽甘醇的弦乐伴着钢琴声在话筒那端若隐若现。James极轻地叹口气，即使隔着电话线，他也能想象得出Natasha那副（多余的）幡然悔悟后，忧心忡忡的神情。他抿一下嘴，放开，用苦笑为自己正名：“不是我的问题。”  
Natasha呻吟了一声，“对不起，Bucky，你知道……”  
James赶紧截断她（还是多余）的致歉，“跟你见面前我就吃过药了，以防万一嘛。”  
Natasha没有接话，James想，如果现在他们四目相对，她一定会想办法挤出一个极不自然的笑来宽慰彼此。他为这想象勾起嘴角，伸手将今天新买的剃须刀、肥皂盒等一一码上置物架，同时漫不经心地解释：“Loki给我开了新药，所以这个月到目前为止我的状态都很稳定。除了偶尔的耳鸣和心悸，那还是药物正常的副作用……老实说我都快忘了我有PTSD了。”  
这话说得如此云淡风轻，好像四天前才因路中间碎玻璃的反光猛打方向盘，差点酿起连环事故的人不是他。不过Natasha不知道那件事，所以她明显因这一番话安下了心来，“好吧，既然不是你的问题，说说看，是什么导致你们没有上三垒的？无法在谁上谁下达成协议？别和我讲还不到时候这类鬼话。”  
“确实还不到时候，Natasha，我们今天才认识。”  
“得了吧，你真不知道你们俩之间的那种眼神，那种……明明在互相闪躲可仍旧黏糊糊的眼神，通常只会出现在色情电影的开头吗？”  
James为她的描述怔了一下，有点半信半疑地回忆起白日里和Steve的几个弥足珍贵的对视，接着十分不争气地为俊美的设计师温柔得令人酣醉的笑容，再度飘飘然起来。他晕乎乎地走出卫生间，装作听不见Natasha迟迟未被反驳后，发出的得意又暧昧的笑。  
“不开玩笑了，认真讲讲？”她说。  
“我们确实去了那家餐厅。”James打开冰箱门，抽出一瓶牛奶，“我们聊了挺久的……三十分钟？应该是三十分钟，后面他的同事又叫他回去工作了。”  
“我奶奶煮壶盐渍酥油茶的时间都比这长。”Natasha不满地哼一声。  
“他跟我讲了很多他上学时候的事情，”James挑挑眉，嘴角噙着抹淡淡的笑，“真的难以想象他是怎么从六十磅长成现在这个样的。他还提了他妈妈，退休护士。我原本以为她会是个画家，毕竟Steve……”  
“打住打住，你有没有告诉他你两天后就有个十三岁的合法养女了？”  
James有些心虚地沉默了片刻，“Elaine？没有，我还来不及提。”  
“谢天谢地，”Natasha在那头长长地松一口气，“如果你想把你的色情片换成Happy Ending的爱情电影，就暂时别提。等等，你们交换号码了对吗？没有的话，我拿了他的名片。”  
“天啊，难道我看起来像情窦初开的十四岁少年吗？”James撇撇嘴，“电话号码、邮箱、Ins，他还告诉我了他的推特，可惜我不用……”  
叮——沙发上半开的笔记本突然发出一声轻响，James的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“下次再说，Steve给我发邮件了，肯定是因为打不进来。”他斩钉截铁地说，在Natasha“见色忘友”的怪叫中毫不留情地挂断电话，三步并一步跃到电脑前。

“很抱歉今天的茶壶没能见底，但请相信与你相识是我近几个月来最快乐的事情，中士先生。”  
署名落的不是Steve Rogers，而是布鲁克林的小个子。  
James将整封邮件从头到尾读一遍，再一遍。一遍又一遍，反复中了毒。舌尖卷过每个字母，用力吮吸一下，如同品尝什么世间罕有的蜜糖，而笑容则在回味的间隙里越咧越大，以至于最后终于演变为噗嗤一声充满傻气的笑。James受惊似的向下一咬，阻止更多的痴笑，门牙锁到颏唇沟上，声音是没了，却依然藏不住深入道道细纹的愉悦。  
他飞快地敲击键盘：“大概上帝更想让我们一起喝咖啡，或者密歇根的姜汁汽水——印第安纳的退伍士兵。”  
发送、收件，一气呵成。“我想我大概知道一家能够提供几乎世界上所有种类的饮品的特色小店。”  
James微笑着回：“哇哦，那要劳驾设计师带我这个才退伍不久、过时的老伙计去见识见识。”  
此话不假，如果说二十出头的Barnes还可以自诩为纽约酒吧小王子，那已过三十的James则实实在在的是个不懂当下时髦的老家伙。  
“Evanstan的线下活动会持续一整季，不用接什么高压的大活儿，我随时可以开溜。ps：我的同事也喜欢称呼我为过时的老伙计。”  
“那你今天为什么不干脆开溜？”James强压着涌到心口的兴奋，明知故问。  
“第一天上岗，还是……我还能有补救的机会吗？”信的下方附加了一张现拍的照片——摊开的账本放在实木书桌上，自左手方斜斜打下来的灯光相对于读写来说有点昏暗，但James极好的视力还是马上就捕捉、分析出，那上面记载的都是Steve今天所在的柜台售出的产品和对应的金额。  
他折回头，贪婪地将Steve的这句话——Steve的邀请，缓缓默念几次，“深夜加班注意灯光，虽然我相信你戴上眼镜也很帅。”  
“：D ”  
三四分钟后，James收到了Steve回的笑脸。他知道Steve是误以为他故意绕开话题，拒绝邀请，禁不住恶作剧得逞般的坏笑。  
“买眼镜的钱也够买好几杯啤酒了。8 D ”  
果不其然，这次仅过一分钟，回信就来了，“你喝不穷我的，中士。那么，就下周六？有时间吗？”  
James心里想着“我随时都有时间，只要是和你”，发出一个“当然”。

确定了约会的种种细节后，两个一头撞进爱情漩涡里的人又发了些乍看涉及范围很广、其实没有多少实际意义的傻话，而顾及到Steve明天还有早班，才在收件箱翻页前结束了今晚的谈天。  
James抱着电脑踱进卧室，关灯躺下。身子陷在舒适的被褥里，疲乏得一个指头都不想移动，大脑却激动地不肯进入梦乡，不仅如此，还自作主张地将他们的邮件串起来，开始回放。  
放到那个笑脸的时候，James蜷在被子里笑作了一团。


	5. －5－

抵达餐厅门口的时候，Wanda还是不幸中标，遇上了狗仔。煞白的闪光灯刺得人难以睁开眼，没有保镖的庇护，全凭着两位侍应生的帮助，她才勉强避开镜头，狼狈地躲入室内。  
维持了一天的好心情消失得无影无踪。领路的服务员明智地保持了噤声，将她引到包房门前便迅速退离走廊。  
Wanda扭下门把，提气，然后原打算冲口而出的第一句话——“上帝啊这里居然都被那群Paparazzi找到了”，和第二句——“不行我们得赶紧换个地方否则又要像上次一样了”，通通转化为了戛然而止的倒抽气声。  
离门最近的Tony侧过身，一边用餐巾抹去嘴角的食物残渣，一边打了个响指，“Oops，我正想告诉你今晚的聚会取消了。”  
“怎么回事，你们有临时任务？”她疑惑道，弯腰捡起几张不知何时飘落到地上、无人问津的图稿。清一色的用黑色碳素笔勾画出的嘴唇映入眼帘，在故意调暗以营造浪漫氛围的灯光下，显得有些骇人。  
“看在上帝的份上，”Tony猛地跳起来，将纸张不由分说地抢过，揉成一团，“再加上这些我们就真的不用吃饭了。”  
Wanda探头望了望堆在他盘沿的虾壳，在心底默默地翻了一个白眼，再看向另一个方向——上好色的图纸铺满了大半张长桌，连烛台都未能幸免。  
Steve不在，身处“图纸海洋”中央的Sam抬起头，有气无力地朝她扬了扬手，脸上硬挤出的笑容带着些莫名的悲壮，和绝望后超脱的淡然。  
“别听Tony瞎扯，Steve去厕所了。”他解释道。  
Tony摇头晃脑地为她拉开了椅子，Wanda脱下外套，一头雾水地坐下，“这都是Steve画的？”  
“显而易见。”  
Wanda掏出手机，看了看锁屏上白色的日期，Evanstan的全球代言人职业生涯中第一次对自己的工作素养产生了怀疑，“我没记错的话，新品上周才发布？”  
没有人回答，她停顿几秒，又重复一遍进门时的问题：“所以是什么让他把餐厅当工作室使？新任务？”  
Sam烦躁地皱起眉毛，摇摇头，像是不知道怎么说好。  
让Sam哑口无言？这可真是百年一遇……哦不，千年一遇，Wanda惊悚地想。  
Tony敲了敲桌子，像蹩脚的歌剧演员一样怪声怪气地唱了起来：“是爱情女士，是爱情！”  
爱情？Steve，爱情？  
Wanda沉默了。她开始怀疑自己是不是在梦游，也许她还在摄影棚化妆间的哪儿把软椅上小憩，等着助理或Pietro将她摇醒。  
Tony心满意足地看着她因过度惊吓而无意识张开的嘴，在Sam警告的眼神中坏心眼地捞过一张画稿，于半空中潇洒一振，甩出清脆的哗啦声。Wanda回过神来望着他，他邪恶地指了指，好像嫌Wanda受的刺激还不够多似的笑道：“喏，都是那人的嘴巴，他的嘴巴。”  
他？哦，他！

Steve回来时，包厢里笼罩着一股不容忽视的诡异的气息，类似于童年时代，母亲识破他“摔了一跤”的谎言后，气恼又苦涩地等待他“坦白从宽”的氛围。但Steve自认现在他没有任何需要“坦白”的东西，于是他面不改色地叫住未走的女服务员，讨要酒水单和菜单，再对一动不动地盯着他的Wanda粲然一笑：“饿了吧，怎么就你一个人来的，Pietro呢？”  
“和Susan送礼服去了。” Tony笑吟吟地代替Wanda道。Steve瞧着他眼底完全不加以掩饰的幸灾乐祸，坦荡荡的心还是不免疑惑地提高了那么一丢丢。  
他缓步走向靠椅，瞧一眼两手抱于胸前的Sam，瞥一眼神色复杂的Wanda，以及那些离开前还霸占了半个桌面、几把椅子和几块地砖，此时却已被人规整地摞到了桌脚的画纸，恍然大悟地眨了眨眼睛，继而心虚起来。  
待他坐稳后，Tony直起身子，不轻不重地咳一声嗓子，标志着今晚的第二轮审讯正式拉开序幕。Steve硬着头皮接过服务员送来的菜单，递给Wanda。  
她看也不看地随手指了个套餐，挥退服务员，开门见山道：“Coulson肯定会气死，谁都知道黄金单身汉Rogers先生是我们的活字摘牌，门面担当，结果难得外派一次就火星撞地球地坠入了爱河，还是和同性，准备好接受你头号粉丝的怒火了吗？”  
“我必须强调是我单方面坠入爱河。”Steve答非所问道，红色的火焰从脖根一路烧到了颧骨。  
Wanda嘶地吸一声，即使不久前才听过了Tony详尽的友情转播，但真的直面Steve的羞赧时，她还是忍不住瞠目结舌。她想了又想，决定暂时略过原打算追问的种种细节，托住下巴真诚道：“下周六约会……不是我保守，Steve，只有一面之交就把地点定在情侣酒店……真的好吗？”  
刚刚唅进嘴里的生姜水差点一口喷出，Steve铁青着脸，把脆弱的高脚杯尽量轻柔地放下。身旁的Sam冷笑着用鼻子哼了哼，目光犀利地投向佯装在研究房间壁画的Tony。  
Steve揉了揉眉心，干巴巴地解释道：“什么情侣酒店，怎么可能。我们定在了布鲁克林的那家小酒馆，就是上次想带你去没去成的那家。”  
Wanda立即瞪圆了眼，须臾，极长地松了一口气，“那就好。其实也没事，我只是怕你们这一见钟情还没能进展到下个阶段，就被狗仔和绯闻弄得乱七八糟。”  
Steve在心里默默地说，这倒是提醒了我，面上凝重地点了点头，表示自己明白。  
许久未见Steve如此肃穆的表情，Wanda暗自又称一遍奇，也不再多问什么，把话题跳到了今天的工作。聊了五六分钟后，服务员轻敲三下房门，送来了她的餐前面包和Tony要的香槟。Tony嘟囔着“黄金单身汉马上就要成为新世纪好男友了，必须庆祝一下”之类的话，麻利地去掉锡纸和保护罩，砍开了瓶口。

这顿晚餐持续了近三个小时，其中“吃”的部分仅占了四十分钟，剩下的全是聊天。例汤上桌时Steve按耐不住，在“Pietro想看的新剧”这个完全不相干的话题里，提起了Bucky，之后便一发不可收拾，情不自禁就将Wanda想或不想知道的事情都吐了个干干净净。  
Tony好笑地在旁插科打诨，Sam也恢复了往常口舌不饶人的状态，一晚上下来，信息量大得Wanda头晕脑胀，只差当场宣布大脑当机。  
买单按老规矩轮到Steve结账，Tony抢着刷了卡，皮笑肉不笑地说等正式确定了关系再痛宰Steve一顿。四人前前后后走向门口，Steve左手提着精选后的画稿，右手被Wanda挽着。服务员拉开玻璃门，两人微笑着道谢后一起跨出，正欲告别，突然，刺眼的亮光和咔嚓咔嚓、接连不断的快门声，自暗处蜂拥而来。


End file.
